User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 is currently working on getting Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction up and running, so he may not be able to answer your messages, and may be less active during the next few days.' Got it Well, I managed to think of a good name: the Prophet of Trust (he has many secrets). He'll be involved in an experiment that creates Ameigh Broley. Also, how do you like my new sig? -- When the heck did that happen? Did the Nakai Supreme Commander just say "lets be friends?" What if some Nakai didn't want to ally and stuck with the rest of the Alliance? Like the Elites, some stayed and some didn't -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:17, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Facist citizens never turn on their leaders? What about Italy in World War II, a big facist goverment, but when the Allies came in, the Italians fought the goverment, a facist goverment P.S. I thought that all Lord wanted to find was a group of Nakai seperatists, what do we do, delete my whole post? P.S.S. the UNSC doesn't like the Loyalists, and the Nakai don't like the Loyalists, so UNSC and Nakai are friends, ??? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:22, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Check it http://halflifefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:34, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Well....Okay, I still don't get alot of the reasoning, having the Arctic IV Alliance attack was basically me following the last post, where it said the Covenant retreated and the Flood and Arctic IV closed in -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:57, 17 November 2007 (UTC) hey, pretty sure I fixed the H'ck thing up so it adds 2 100, is it ok 2 get rid of the anti canon tag? Thnx....Just Another GruntConverse 18:48, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Its good to be here. I added my first fan fic here, titled ''Return of the Chief.... Do you think you could check it out? you know, see if its good or not? Thanks Kap2310 16:31, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Apology G023, as hard as this is for me to say (I'm swallowing my pride here and accpeting my morales) I owe you an apology, not for my arguement but for my anger. I had no right to go off on anyone, so I'm sorry.Smokerules 02:09, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Help --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:11, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Glad to help, always there to help with images and guides.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Secretive Penance Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:15, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Use your Spartan. "Rule Breaker" Spartan G-23 yes Destroyers carry fighters. Look at the Covenant Destroyer. And the Covenant Destroyer probally was equipped with at lest 12 Pulse Laser Turrets. Mabey more. ShadowedSpider 6:04 November 22, 2007 Firespray-class Light Cruiser Spartan G-23, my Firespray-class Light Cruiser carrys all most the same amount of troops and vehicles as a UNSC Frigate, check out UNSC Frigates on Halopedia. Also the Firespray is a LIGHT CRUISER not a frigate so of corse it carries more firepower then a Covenant Frigate. ShadowedSpider 6:13 November 22, 2007 UNSC Desert Fox Only one way to find out. ;) Second Battle of Earth :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:14, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Aftermath was an RPG I took part in at Halo Wars Heaven some time ago. I'm going to try and connect the two RPGs together to bring my characters into Halo: Glorious Oblivion. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:45, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Really, the only posts to pay attention to are mine and Archangel's. We were the only people with a grip on canon that participated. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:55, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Team Murmillo I was wondering if I could use Team Murmillo in one of my articles. If you want more info, I can explain on IRC. Cheers, JWR ([[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:13, 24 November 2007 (UTC)) If you're busy, I can meet with you on IRC later, it's just too hard to explain without Instant Message for me. So, a date/time you can meet at? Though, I can't do any time tommorrow, I got to go play paintball tommorrow. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:18, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Uh, I'll try to explain. Well, I'm creating a character named Micheal Bomba who in turn was gonna be sent as a watchman to make sure that Team Murmillo acomplished their mission to raid the rebels there. If not he would report back to the UNSC. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, and I promise to send you a draft of how your characters will be menioned to you if you say it's okay. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) somethings happened? I went onto my Covenant Neutralists page and because there has been some sort of new colour scheme for the halofanon website (well its changed for me anyway) the info box telling people about the CN has no writing on it and you can hardly see the links? I don't know what happened so can you please help me? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Prisoners Not as a prisoner (since the Ship Master was the only prisoner taken), but certainly as one of the Elites that survived the attack and was preparing a counter attack. Basically, Ligi was the only prisoner taken, but not nearly all of the Elites were eliminated. The bridge and several other core areas are heavily protected, but much of the UNSC Desert Fox is still owned by the Covenant. When we start RPing, you'll understand what I mean. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:54, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:58, 25 November 2007 (UTC) re. plotline Yeah, I rechecked my character, in December he was in New Mombasa. -- 20:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hey G23 Lol also how many kills did we get in the game i started --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) another idea I was wondering about a massive vehicle, well so big and ambishious i don't think that you can call it a vehicle! I was thinking whether it is technically possible for the covenant more specifically the CNE, to create a copy of a Halo ring? I know this may song rediculous and please tell me your honest opinion because i'd rarther know than look like a "noob"! It would be under the constructiion of the Orion I project, which is under the special ops organization of the CNE. If it isn't possible then please tell me but other wise i would like it to go through and be made? What do you think; stay or go? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Re: Converting to .PNG Sorry I replied late. I was really busy. The easiest method to convert image file sis to save the image to your computer, open it on a image editing program (Paint, Photoshop, etc...) and select "save as." From there, just save it as a copy, and there should be a drop-down menu somewhere that states the file type. It's straight forward from there. I am not sure whether you know about this and is asking about a different method, but that is how I did it. If you are asking about converting one of my files, I can do that quickly when I free enough time. --Dubtiger 00:07, 28 November 2007 (UTC) the CN Halo ring I understand that but as the CN are a new empire, and they have split away from the old Covenant, and they have harnessed the power of keonite, it would be possible for the CNE to create something as large as this. I also should have made more clear about the fact that the CNE like to improve and create differnet types of tech to boost their military (3 types of CN spectre and 3 types of CN seraphs). So once i refine the innovative nature of the CNE would it be physically possible to let this go through? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I'll try to use the third = on either side. Sorry about this.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) But... But this isn't a planet and it has different firiing mechanisms to the origonal halo ring. And with the amount of resources that the CN have i still can't see how it isn't possible? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I understand now ok. Come to think of it, it isn't that realistic and it probably wouldn't go down well but thanks for th help. I was also thinking whether minor domo, covenant seperatists, weilded carbines? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Halo: Covenant Broken You want to write the next chapter? Cause I'm kinda having writer's block for it right now. -- Help i don't know what happened but on my Covenant Neutralists page the info box has a dark green background on it. I definitley didn't do it myself, i can't get rid of it and the history states that no one else has. So can you please help because it looks so ugly! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com do you have any tips for me chewie 21:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC) a storm i heard about a storm at toronto it this true btw we will have the same tomorow!CF 01:54, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Fanon Contradiction Rule The rule came in two tiers. The first was that we could not have two articles about the same thing. This was heavily applied with Spartan tags, but also applied on battles and other things like that. The second tier was that fanon should not contradict each other. So if I wrote that the Battle of Eridanus II took place in 2530, and that five UNSC ships escaped, and someone else references there as being seven escaping ships in a different article about something else, the person whose article was the youngest would be contradicting other fanon. I personally stopped enforcing the second tier early on, because it was implied more than stated, but the first tier was stated, so I enforced it until I found out that H*bad had made up the rule without ever talking to Relentless about it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:41, 3 December 2007 (UTC) im thinking of editing Halo Fanon: Ruins of Triumphchewie 02:58, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Do you think it'd be alright to mention the former High Prophets in Covenant Broken --